Falling for you: A Tokio Hotel Fanfic
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: The sound of breaking metal still haunts my dreams, Not sure why though. I didn't know her all that well, but still. Its like the sound of the metal is loud enough that it echoed through out time, do you think sound can do that? If its loud enough I guess
1. Tripping

**YAY! new fic, okay, its not that new, I've had it for ages. but whatever.  
This is a bit of a weird style for me, its really loose from Billa's point of view, but I think it sounds like him. *snickers*  
Review and tell me what you think. MUWAH! (that was a kissy noise btw.) lurve, me. **

* * *

"What time is it saposta start?" I asked Tom as we walked through the large doors with Georg and Gustav.  
I took a long look at the stadium in front of us.

"Seven." They all said together.

"Sorry sorry I haven't –," I started to say, but Tom cut me off.

"Had your coffee yet, we know." Tom smirked.  
Then I guess they would know, it was much too early (okay, so it was five in the afternoon, but that WAS early if you were up till seven the morning prior.)

I just scowled and turned around to face Tom brother as I started walking backwards.

"You do know that without me you'd be nothing right?" I said smirking at my own little un-humble joke.

I saw Georg raise his eyebrows.

"AS IF!" Tom laughed, even though he knew there was some truth to the statement. Tom, he can sing, but he'd make a horrible simply HORRIBLE front man.

I mean, come on, it's not very fashionable to have your front man sleeping around and partying all the time now is it?

No no, that's a lead guitarist's job.

I mean, look at what it did to Aerosmith!

"No, really you would!" I insisted, as I continued to walk backwards.  
(Something I must add that I have been working on, it has gotten me in quite a bit of trouble as of late.)

I was still walking backwards as a few people moved out of my way.

I guess its okay though 'cause one guy looked like that creepy ass Animal at the beginning of Keane's beshaped.  
You know? The one that kinda looks like a person.  
Only old, and naked and wrinkly? Honestly! What was the point of that?

And the other one was paid enough to get out of my way.

"You'd be stuck at home doing some random thing; you wouldn't even have your ca –R!" The last word came out rather strange as I kicked something.

I stumbled backwards, my arms flailing in what was sure to be very funny, I didn't fall though.

Gustav silently caught my elbow as I went backwards.  
He seemed to have been anticipating my fall.  
But then again, he normally sees things other people don't.  
He's weird like that.

I just straightened myself up, brushed off some imaginary dirt on my jacket and kept talking.

"And you wouldn't have your car or have gotten laid as many times as you have!" I said resolute on finishing my sentence.

Tom just rolled his eyes and said "Sure, sure."

I turned around to see what I'd tripped over only to seeseveral pens rolling and papers and an endless amount of warn notebooks.

It sorta looked like my backpack.

I sighed and went to pick up the mess that I had made.

"Don't bother, she won't notice you tripped over it, it was pretty much like that in the first place." A voice from beside us called.

A blond girl with a sweet face was looking down at a clip board.  
She looked about our age.

Though they I knew she was staff because she had on a black tee-shirt and the security badge around her neck.

She smiled slightly, looking up at us from her clippy board thingy.

Her bright blue eyes sparkled beneath the dark lights as she kicked the books out of the way.

"She must really like to write." Georg commented on the mysterious _she_.

I picked up the mass of paper that had music notes all over it.

"She does, we both do in fact, but I don't feel the need to _write down every little thing that pops into my head because 'one note could be the next big symphony.'"_ the blond girl said in a snide tone, obviously irritated at something we didn't know.  
She sorta sounded like Tom and me in a weird way.

Like the way we know what each other are talking about but most people don't get what we're talking about.

_"You do know that you're mic is on, right?" _A thick voice crackled from the handy talky on the girls belt.

The girl blushed and reached down to click it off.  
There was a cackle on the other end.

We just rolled our eyes as the girl smiled and walked off.

Tom laughed as Jost called us over, shouting something about us being late.  
I swear, that man has a pocket watch shoved up his ass or some shit 'cause really, the man's paranoid.


	2. Crashing

I nodded as Jost pointed at a check list of songs.

Then, all of the sudden, there was a loud metallic grinding sound.  
I covered my ears from the sharp sound.

And then, there was a scream.  
Not just a scream.

But a blood curdling, heart wrenching, terror filled scream.

I looked up just in time to see a small body fall from the rigging.

It was like the whole thing was in slow motion, like you see in dramatic scenes in the movies, but this was different, this was real.

She was twisting, and turning, and then, she hit the floor with a dull _boom_.

The scream intensified and then cut off unnaturally. My heart seemed to have stopped beating as it happened, but then it woke up after the scream stopped.

There was a different scream from across the stadium.

At once, everyone snapped out of their shock and ran to the stage where the girl had fallen.

Jost was the first one to get there.

I was right behind him.

What I saw as they ran up was terrible.

There was a girl with gold hair and pale skin on the ground.  
She wore a tightly fitted black tank top and a pair of jeans that had many pockets with wires and things sticking out of them.

She was gasping for air.  
The first thing Jost did for her was hold her head on the ground.

"Don't move babe. Don't move, I know it hurts…" Jost cooed.

I couldn't understand why he wasn't doing anything; she couldn't breathe for fucks sake!

She just lay there and withered and thrashed as her head bled from the massive cut on her forehead.

There was harsh running footsteps as the redhead ran past.

"MARY!" She screamed.

"Grab ahold of her!" Jost barked.

Tom and Gustav took hold of the other blonds' shoulders and elbows.

I looked back and forth between the two and realized that they must have been twins. Which would explain why they talked weird to each other.

"Oh my god Mary! What's wrong with her?! Is she okay and is that…. Blood…" With the last uttered word she fainted in the boy's arms.

Gustav sighed as Tom picked up the girl.

One of the other staff members walked over to Tom and started fanning her face.

I watched as Mary, the girl who had fallen from the rigging, gasped and coughed.  
I wanted to hold her or kiss her or do something, but there wasn't anything I could do, there wasn't anything I could do to help her in any way.

I still feel sorry for that.

Her breathingresounded through the entire stadium.  
The mics that had been turned on for sound check echoed every sound throughout the huge arena.

Andrew, one of our stage managers was holding the hand of a man with a thick brow and thinning blond hair; he looked like a lot like the two girls, the one who was coming 'round in Tom's arms, and the girl who fell.

His face was full of silent terror.

"Emergency is on their way." One man shouted, another came running up to her, he was the Doctor that traveled with us.

He rushed up to the girl and started examining her.

Soon the Emergency people were here.  
They bound her up on some big plastic board and started to walk out.

As they walked her past me she looked up at me and said "good luck with the show." Her voice was hoarse and she flinched as she said it.

I felt tears welling in my eyes as she was taken away.


	3. Breaking

Ann, the other blond, the one that fainted? She'd had gone to the hospital, and so had the big man with the weird forehead.

We later found out that they really were twins and that the big man was their father.

I hated that they had seen that, I wished that they could have been anywhere, anywhere but there.  
If something like that happened to Tom I know for a fact I would lose my mind in worry, even if he turned out okay.

That night when we did the concert we did well, but there was a somber tone to it, not as energetic as we normally had it.

Even though I wasn't particularly religious, I made sure to ask all the fans (all like, fifty thousand of them) to pray for her and keep Mary and their family in their minds.

I hoped she would get better.

* * *

When we were on the bus that night, going to the next venue.  
Tom went to update his blog, when he got there he screamed at me to get over to where he was.

I walked over and what I saw made me smile.

The Blogs inbox was filled with thousands of comments, and each of them wishing Mary's wellness.

I slept with a new found hope that night.


	4. Slap!

**Six years later.**

"LETS GOOOO!" Tom shouted, jumping into the sky.

"I don't know him; I don't relate to him, I have no clue who he is…" I said ignoring my idiot brother.

Georg and Gustav just laughed and walked into the little music store.

It was only a block from the arena and Georg needed a new Bass or something, that and we had a few minutes, I figured we could just look around.

The door dinged when we walked in.  
It really was a fantastic looking store.

Dark and a bit dusty, but music, musical instruments and whatever else you could think of lined the wall.

Gustav giggled (something I've always found a bit weird…) and ran over to the electric drum set that was over to the left.

Tom walked over to the guitars and Georg walked to the counter.

"What do you think of this drum beat?" Gustav asked me as I walked over to him.  
My body guard loomed over me in that weird way that body guards seemed to do.

Gustav started banging around in a wild way, but the beat was pretty good.

"I like it; it's got an rock anthem sorta beat to it…OH! I've got lyrics for that!" I shouted.

I reached around into my back pocket and pulled out a notebook and handed it to Gustav.

He read over it and nodded his head.

"What about like this?" Gustav asked.

He played the same beat again, but added a little more BUM BUM BUUUUMMM to it.

"Not too bad." I nodded.

"We'll have to work on it later." Gustav said.

"Oi! Get your grubbily hands off that bass, that thing costs more then you'll make in your lifetime." A voice shouted.

Georg put his hands down, he had been trying to reach for a rather expensive looking guitar that hung up on the wall.

We all looked around to see where the voice had come from.

Nothing.

Georg shrugged and started to reach again.  
Tom by his side looking up.  
But as we all watched Georg's hands that were in the air.

We didn't notice as something rammed into his knees.

Georg buckled forward as our body guard rushed over.

We all looked down to see some chick in a wheel chair.  
Her hair was REALLY REALLY purple.  
It was kinda cool.

"Ehh!" she said before Georg turned to look at her. "Ohh…" She said.

"Are you looking to buy that?" she asked looking up at Georg.

"I was hoping to look at it if that's all right with you?" he asked, if not a bit sarcastically.

The chick rolled her eyes and turned around.

"OI! KRIS! Come get this bass down would you?" she yelled. I walked over to her and looked down. (Not out of _eww what's on my shoe _though, I swear! It's just that well, she was short, I wasn't…)

She looked up at me with wide, brown eyes and said "I'm a bit height challenged." For some reason it sounded just a little bit spiteful, I didn't understand it though.

Gustav was still banging away on the drum set.

"That's a good beat." The chick nodded as someone else came from around the corner.

It was a huge, I mean HUGE, I MEAN GARGANTUAN (did I spell that right?) I MEAN SIX INCHES TALLER THAN ME!

"What up?" The tall (which is a BIT of an understatement) blond man said.

"Get down that bass would you?" She said. "Geo here wants to see it."

"Sure thing." He said in his smooth voice as he reached across us and plucked down the bass from the wall.

I felt kinda bad that the guy had shown up. She was cute.

Why is it that all the cute ones are taken?????!?!?!

"Thanks, bro." She said as she reached for it.

The guy nodded, ruffled her hair (much to her annoyance) and walked into the back.

She went on to tell Georg all about it, she went on about strings and sounds and shit, I wasn't paying attention though.

A slim, blond girl with brown eyes caught my attention.

She was standing to the side, on the other side of the room and seemed to be hiding behind a piano.

I looked back and forth between the two.  
And then, it hit me.


	5. Forgetting to Breathe

"Mary." I said, I didn't mean to say it, it just sorta… slipped out.

"What?" she asked stopping mid sentence.  
Tom looked at me confused.  
Mary looked at me with an upset look on her face.

She shrugged her shoulders and went back to telling Georg about the bass.

"Thanks!" He said after a moment, "I think I'll take it!"

"Ann will check you out over there." She said pointing to the blond girl who was hiding behind the piano.

Tom and Georg smiled and made their way over to the counter as Ann checked them out, her eyes looking worriedly at her sister and me.

I looked down at her and seemed to be lost as to what to say.

Which is just plain weird cause I always have something to say.

Mary looked up at me and sighed.

"Have time to get a coffee?" she asked.

I simply nodded.


	6. Slipping

The road made funny noises as Mary's wheel chair rolled over the cobblestone streets.

Tobi was behind us, walking silently and protectively.

"Mary…" I started.

"I broke my spine." She said as she kept rolling past the coffee shop.

"Oh God…" I mumbled.

"No, it's all right." She said.

The sun was starting to set as it cast rays of warm light on the old red buildings.

"HOW IS IT ALL RIGHT?!" I practically screamed…okay, I did scream, but whatever.

"I wasn't rigged in; I'd gotten so good at my job that I thought I didn't need it." She said as she kept rolling.

"You shouldn't have needed it…" I said.

She stopped her roll and looked at me confused.

"The scaffolding was broken, the promoter should have had it checked on a regular bases, but they didn't. You didn't do anything wrong." I said.

"I didn't know that, I thought it was my fault…" she said.

"It wasn't." I said.

"Well then…" She said as she rolled over to a little stand.

I wondered why she chose this place instead of the four other coffee places that we'd passed.

"Well hello they're wheels, how are you today?" The big hulking man asked from behind the counter.

"Shitty thank you." She said.

"Back acting up again?" The man asked as she started to poor coffee out of a machine.

"Yep, and the stupid doctor won't let me have any more morphine until next month." She sighed as she looked up at me.

"Extra sugar and cream for him."

The man nodded as I wondered how she knew how I took my coffee.

"Sure thing doll." He said.

He placed reached over the side and handed one cup of coffee to me and leaned over and handed the other cup to her.

She handed the man a few euro's and waved slightly before placing the cup between her legs and rolling away.

"Well then what?" I asked after a short while of walking and rolling.

(At this I snickered and decided that I would no longer called it rock and roll, but Walk and roll.) (That would make a good album name… or a song name, or both… hmm, I should write that down…)

(ANYWHOOZLES!)

"Well then what?" I asked after a short while of walking and rolling.

"Are you sure it wasn't my fault?" she asked.

"Way sure, I checked like four different times, but each time we tried to call and tell you your dad just said that you needed to be left alone."

"Wait –" she said as she stopped rolling suddenly.

"What?" I asked as I looked down at her.

"You called?" She asked, her eyebrows scrunched up together as her purple hair blew around her face.

"Every day for two months." I said matter of factly. (even though I'm not sure 'factly' is a word.)

"I just gave up after the third." I said, ashamed that I'd stopped.

Then she did something weird and reached up and touched my hand.  
She held it tightly between her small fingers and said; "Thank you. I wish I had known you had been so worried about me."

"I was always worried about you Mary. And to be honest, I'm even more worried…" I said running a hand over my face.

She let go of my hand and started rolling again.

As we passed by people.  
Someone took a photo, but I didn't notice that much.

I heard Tobi growl.

"It wasn't my fault?" She asked again.

"No Mary, it wasn't." I said.

"Do I have enough evidence of that to sue, 'cause I'll tell you what, if I don't get some money soon my children's children – even though they doubt I'll be able to have children –," she looked immensely sadden at this. But she went on without a single tear drop, " – will be paying off my medical debts for years."

As the sun light filtered through her purple locks, I realized that I had found that thing I'd been wishing to fight for.  
And as I smiled and took her hand once again, as she ran a thumb over my favorite, black rose ring that sat on my smallest finger, the ring she'd end up wearing so many years down the road, the ring a little girl would be named after, I said;

"You can have my lawyer."


End file.
